


The Gregorian Heist

by artificiallifecreator



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, New Year's Eve, Pacific Rim Holiday Swap 2016, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator
Summary: There's a super awesome fireworks show happening in Hong Kong, and the triplets mean to get Mako out to see them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoryKurago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryKurago/gifts).



> RoryKurago wanted Meis and it's for the Pacific Rim Holiday Swap; as such, I write about Meis and the holidays! I hope you like it, Your Awesomeness :D

**T-2 Days**  
Hu finds Cheung, Mako, a pile of yarn, and a hopelessly tangled tangled Maaau in Team Typhoon's Rec room.

"We tried knitting again," explains Cheung.

Mako gives the basket a postively black look.

"Well, I have the times, if Jin's around."

An impression of running water.

"He's in the washroom," says Mako.

Hu grins. "So we could be here awhile."

_——Ha ha._

.

A box of haw flakes—

Hu swats it out of the air.

Jin vaults over the couch. "Asshole."

Hu grins, lays out a poorly-drawn map of the Shatterdome on the table.

Cheung opens the box and munches away.

"Operation 'Fireworks in Kowloon is a go."

"Obviously."

Hu flicks some eraser his way.

Jin sticks out his tongue.

Cheung asks, "The plan?"

"Right. The plan. It's pretty simple: first, we get the key to the marshal's quarters from Nang so we can get in without tripping the alarm."

...

_Nang curses and tosses down the rest of their files._

_Cheung crouches and collects papers. "Sorry." Shuffles files. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yea." Nang rubs their face. "AGNIS is being a pain about me changing curfews. What about you? Are you feeling alright?"_

_Cheung sighs heavily. "Jin's been staying up 'til two playing that new Pokemon game."_

_"Do I have to take his toys away?"_

_"It may come to that." Palms the key, stacks files. "Why're you cracking open the Safe lists?"_

_"Long story short, field trips. We're hoping on getting something in place so an adult on a minor's Safe list can take them off base for a couple hours without express permission from their guardian."_

_"Sounds like a pain."_

_"You have no idea."_

_Stands, hands over the files. "Sorry again."_

_"Thanks." Tidies the stack. "See you around."_

_"Same."_

_They head off._

_..._

Jin steals a snack from Cheung. "And we send Big Bro because he's less suspicious." Rolls his eyes. "Not that / **I'm** suspicious—"

Hu says, "It's just that everyone assumes there's a prank of yours in the work."

Mako adds, "Which there usually is."

"Well Big Bro's as boring as paint, so there."

Cheung shrugs.

...

_The main Rec full of people in party hats._

_Someone pops a holiday cracker._

_Baby Fei Yen, in a Typhoon tech's arms, / **screams**._

_The Marshal gathers her up, excuses herself and her husband for their quarters and a sleep for the baby._

_..._

"When the Marshal leaves for her quarters, Mako, you go with them—"

...

_Mako slides off the couch and pads after them. She gets an odd look from the Marshal but does her best to carry on calmly._

_..._

"—and grab some shut eye." Hu pauses for a handful of snacks.

"I'm not a baby."

Cheung says, "Hu'll be taking a nap, too." Grins. "But he's the baby—"

Hu squawks.

Jin snorks, picks at yarn. 

"—so maybe that doesn't help the point."

"Should we get him a bonnet?" Mako asks. "I'm sure Fei Yen has a spare."

Hu glowers.

Mako grins, then, "You can get the door open, but how do you get in without AGNIS noticing Nang's key's with your trackers?"

Cheung says, "We have untagged clothes. It'll be fine."

Hu adds, "We should get you some stuff, too."

"If they're not tagged, how does Laundry manage them?"

He cringes a little. "They'll prooobably be clean."

Mako wrinkles her nose.

"We'll get them to you before the day, promise."

"And I'll be changed before you come get me."

"Right. And that'll be around twenty-two hundred."

.

_Soft jingling—''_

_Mako starts awake, wrapped in a housecoat over a factory second pair of ''Typhoon'' overalls, fumbles her mobile to 'silent', wiggles out of bed._

_Ambient sounds._

_Mako creeps from her room—_

_Bright spot!_

_A click; the light disappears, and Hu hisses, ""Sorry!""_

_Mako whispers, "It's okay."_

_""All set?""_

_"Yep!"''_

_..._

He swallows, adjusts the map. "Okay, then after we get you, we follow this route through to the garage and stroll out that way."

...

_Cheung, Jin, and Hu saunter through the crowds of revelers all the way to the doors without seeing a single guard._

_..._

"Everyone clear?"

Cheung says, "Looks good."

Jin says, "Your map's awful but the plan's solid."

Hu throws a tissue at him.

"I like it," says Mako.

Hu preens.

Cheung stands. "I'll go find clothes."

.

 **T+2 minutes**  
A click; the light disappears, and Hu hisses, ""Sorry!""

Mako whispers, "It's okay."

""All set?""

"Yep!"

""Then let's hit it—""

A clunk.

""Ow.""

A thunk.

""I'm okay!""

A / **smack** —

""Whooaa—""

""MRAU!""

""Fuck!""

A crash—

A thud—

Something breaks—

Mako dives back into her room—

The overhead light flicks on—

The Marshal asks, "What in Heaven is going on?"

Jin says, "We're smuggling Mako out to go see the fireworks."

The Marshal sighs.

Maaau spits.

Cheung winces, tries easing Maaau's claws from his neck.

The Marshal says, "Gentlemen, there are no curfews this evening. If Miss Mori wanted to stay up, she's allowed."

"Oh."

"What if we wanted to leave?"

"If the lot of you—including you, Miss Mori—had checked your email, you would see a note from Nang stating that being on Miss Mori's Safe list allows her to leave the Shatterdome in your company for a short time."

Jin says, "That's ...."

Hu finishes, "Very convenient."

"Quite." The Marshal adjusts her glasses. "Now be on your way."

"Yes, Marshal."

"Have a good evening, Miss Mori."

Mako shoots from her room, snaps a bow, and the four of them flee for the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Tamsin, Stacker, and Chuck (and Max) in this but the story didn't want to cooperate that way TnT
> 
> Otherwise, I'm pleased. 
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
